Still Fire Still Ice
by Jennyisforevermyname
Summary: Katniss and Peeta had a son. Cato and Clove had a daughter. Now we all know Katniss is fire and Cato is ice. So what would happen if the kids met. Not just met but grew up together. One shot.


**Cato and Clove are alive. They were never in the Hunger Games. Cato and Clove have three kids and so do Katniss and Peeta. There was rebellion.**

* * *

_Fire burns. Ice freezes. If ice met fire ice would melt. But the flame would die to the water._

* * *

Katniss was always scared to have kids. Always scared to get married too. But she loved Peeta. So there she was walking down the aisle. The Games were over. But that doesn't mean her children couldn't be taken away. She trusted Peeta more than she was born. A girl names Kala, miniature Katniss with Peeta's bright blue eyes. Then a boy, a few years late, with blonde hair and smokey grey eyes. They named him Blake. Finally another boy who looked just like his older brother. His name was Rye like Peeta's oldest brother. He had Katniss's attitude even from birth.

* * *

Cato was a weapon. Trained nit to love but to hate, to kill. Until he met Clove. Clove was trained the same way as Cato. A cold pair of best friends but rarely seemed as lovers. Their hearts were black if either of them had one. Most people had no doubts on that theory. Until Clove got attacked the day before the 74th annual reaping. In fact he was at the hospital to the very last possible minute. When a boy was called everyone stayed expected Cato to volunteer. He stayed told himself Clove needed him instead of the truth. He needed her just as much. Twenty years later he was holding their first child. A girl named Rose. She had dark brown hair and ice blue eyes. Then five years later Clove got pregnant again. It turned out to be an emergency C-section. Clove was unable to have kids but she had given birth to twin. Two boys who looked exactly like Cato, named James and Eddie.

* * *

Cato and Clove had met Katniss on a field trip to District 12. Cato was 17 and Clove and Katniss were 15. They became friends and wrote letters. During the Rebellion Cato and Clove both moved to District 13. After the war ended Cato and Clove moved to District 12 but kept less and less in fact their kids didn't meet each other until Rose and Rye were 2

* * *

_Fire and Ice are both extreme but not evil. A candlelight can show the way in a dark hallway and Ice can really help when you hit your head._

* * *

Rose and Rye had been friends since they first saw each other at two years old. He called her Thorn instead of Rose and she called him Rye Rye. As the years went by Rye couldn't help noticing that while her eyes were blue and her hair was dark she looked nothing like his sister, Kala. Thorns hair was long and was always left down unlike his sister or her mother. And Thorns eyes were not as bright as Kala's. Thorn's eyes were ice blue. Ice.

At the same time she noticed him. As they hung out every day, she noticed how his blonde waves fell perfectly on his forehead. How his grey eyes were sweet and hypnotizing with a hint of rebellion. that always drove the girls at school wild. Rose always rolled her eyes,but couldn't help but compare hid eyes to heavy smoke.

* * *

Everyone at school placed bets on how long it would take. How long they were pretend to be indifferent to each other. Everyone else saw the spark, how they were off limits to anyone else. He was hers and she was his.

* * *

When they entered high school they couldn't help but notice things they hadn't seen before. Rye had a fiery temper but a short one. He always played with her little brothers and they never got on his nerves Ever since her best friend ratted out one of Rose's secret in the six grade. She did love to preform and act though. She got lost in the character unlike her parents who couldn't lie to save their live. Rye could sing, he could paint but he wasn't one to stay in his parents shadow. He was amazing with animals and planned to be a vet one day. Rose was short and lean and could ride like the wind. Rye hated spinning rides. Rose adored roller coasters When he got exited he tripped. When she concentrated her tongue stuck out of her mouth. He noticed the little things. So did she. They knew everythi.. well almost everything about each other.

* * *

_Ice is cold. Its also the reason for 75% of the world. Think about it. Where did the oceans melt from, glaciers to the north and south. It gave us swimming,surfing,diving,indoor plumbing. But don't forget ice can kill you too._

* * *

_Fire burns hot. Its a symbol for danger. Its also a symbol of rebellion. And curiousness._

* * *

Finally when Thorn and Rye Rye were fifteen admit they had a crush. But only to themselves. For Rose's fifteenth birthday Rye planned a pick-nick. They sat and ate and talked about nothing for hours. Until the sun set.  
"That's my dad's favorite color" he said so quietly he didn't know if he had even spoken.

"Cool" she responded even though he had told million times before.

For some odd reason,maybe fate, the wind blew the basket away. They both ran to get it. Rose was a runner true but she did long distances and this was short. It was fair game. Rose was in the lead until she tripped over a branch. right on her heels tripped with her. Rose landed on Rye and both blushed red. But without saying a word they leaned in. And their lips touched. He could feel her ice melting, her heart warming. She could feel his flame, the sparks. But not a destructive fire, more like a candlelight to show her the way.

* * *

If fire and Ice battled they would would both lose. But if they battled together... they were unbeatable. Think about it. Fire and Ice. King and Queen of extreme.

* * *

They got up and walked away hand in hand. Together. Rose and Rye. Thorn and Rye Rye

* * *

They are alike. Like Cato and Clove. They are different like Katniss and Peeta. They are alike and different. Its not fate. They could choose to lean in. But not eternally t free choice. They couldn't choose their past. Its in between. Like how they are alike and different. How Cato's daughter and Katniss's son fell in love. Like how their fire and together.

They are something in between...


End file.
